


Positions

by elusiverose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Petra Ral, Canon Compliant, Caring, Dominant Levi Ackerman, F/M, Fictober 2020, Finger Sucking, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV Third Person, Smut, Sweet Petra Ral, Talking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Once inside the Walls after coming back from an expedition, Levi runs into Petra’s father. He tells Levi he wishes for Petra to retire from the Survey Corps and get married, leaving Levi feeling incredibly uneasy. Levi starts questioning what he feels for Petra, and finally decides to tell her about what her father told him, completely unaware of Petra’s bottled up feelings. They end up discovering they have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Kudos: 38





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve only writen historia-related fics when it comes to aot and now it’s levi time so fictober brain goes brrr  
> in this house we pretend canon never happened and petra is alive (￣ω￣) i’m making that painful moment between levi and petra’s father happen again, but this time she’s alive, they talk about it and they’re happy........ i just want good things for them, i love these two  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own attack on titan  
> that’s it, hope you like it!!

Petra sighed. All their expeditions ended the same way, but being used to lose people didn’t mean it hurt any less. It was always the same, giving the corpses they could bring back to their respective families, documenting how the expedition went and taking some days to rest and heal their wounds. Both physical and mental.

That last expedition, Petra was left unconscious. Trying to free herself from a titan’s grip, Petra had stuck one of her blades inside its eyes, and the titan threw her with such force she landed on the floor and lost consciousness. Luckily, the Levi Squad was around and were quick to kill the titan and carry her to a safe place. Though she didn’t wake up until they were back in the HQs, healing under Hange’s care.

Back inside the Walls, Levi run into Petra’s father, who told Levi that Petra was old enough to marry. Levi took the hint, he wanted Petra to quit the military in order to get married, which made something inside his chest twitch painfully. Levi told him that was Petra’s decision, and he couldn’t do anything about it, as hurtful as it was for him to say it.

Though he certainly didn’t expect what came after that. Her father’s words were: _Petra’s too stubborn, he always says she wants to devote her life to you and stay in the Survey Corps._

Levi’s mind froze the moment the words reached his ears, and unable to process anything else, he wavered his hand at Petra’s father and told him she’d talk to her – and he would, but not precisely in order to make her quit. It was from that moment forward when she started to realise how intense his feelings for Petra were.

There was no good way to star that conversation. He felt uneasy and nervous at once for the first time in literally years, all because of one single woman. Levi wasn’t dumb, he knew what her father meant.

_She wants to devote her life to you._

There was no way to misinterpret it. At first, he thought he was giving it too much importance. Petra wanted to stay with him and the Survey Corps forever, not quitting and getting married as soon as she could. That was good, she was one of the top soldiers of the Survey Corps, it would be quite difficult to replace her. Then why was he spinning his head so much? It shouldn’t be something to be worried about, in fact it was just the opposite, he felt uncommonly relieved.

Trying to clear his mind, he went to the kitchen to make some tea, and found two people he knew quite well there. Petra was sitting – though she was peacefully sleeping with her head on the table, and Hange was trying to carry her on their back.

“Shorty!” Hange said the moment they saw him. “I found her here some hours ago and we were talking for a while when I noticed she fell asleep. She’s probably exhausted, I wanted to take her to her room without waking her up.”

Levi sighed as he listened to Hange. They probably had been talking non-stop about their titan experiments and Petra had most likely fallen asleep from boredom rather than exhaustion. “If you were planning to not wake her up, screaming when seeing me isn’t the best way. Go and annoy someone else, I’ll take Petra to her room.”

Hange raised an eyebrow. “You will?” As far as they knew, Levi was everything but touchy. This was an exception Hange would definitely keep in mind.

“Yes.” He answered nonchalantly and carried Petra bridal style. “What are you looking at, four-eyes?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Hange giggled. “Good night, shorty.”

As Levi went up the stairs, he noticed Petra was very light and easy to carry. Once inside her room, he carefully took of her boots and jacket, and left her on the bed. Levi then headed to the door, but instead of going away, he closed it and went back to Petra’s bed, sitting on the edge of it. Levi didn’t do anything but look at her for a moment, and then, hesitantly at first, he started to caringly stroke her hair, his fingers slowly moving from her head to her cheeks.

Levi cursed himself silently for doing that without her permission but didn’t find any will inside himself to stop. Petra was just so adorable he couldn’t resist it. His thoughts wondered to places they didn’t normally go; he had never considered the possibility of him feeling something for Petra. Giving it a deeper thought, he thought about Petra getting married to another person. Another person kissing her, touching her, taking her away from him.

Someone who wasn’t him.

The instant fury possessing his body was enough for him to finally confirm the feelings he harboured for her. Though despite her father’s words, Levi felt unsure about Petra’s feelings. Maybe her father was just trying to get her married even if it was within the military. Maybe Petra never said those words and he was just making this up.

Levi was so lost in caressing Petra he didn’t notice how she slowly opened her eyes. When he came back to reality, Petra had her eyes wide open, but she didn’t move an inch when Levi quickly withdrew his hand.

“Captain?” Petra whispered sleepily.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “You fell asleep in the kitchen, so I took you here.”

“But you were…” There was no need for her to continue. Even if she had noticed Levi’s caresses, she didn’t complain.

Levi was a bit scared about the possibility of Petra feeling like her personal space had been invaded, so he asked directly. “Are you mad?”

“Mad?” She was still assimilating the fact that Captain Levi was the one stroking her cheeks some seconds ago. Though she was everything but mad. “No. Just surprised.”

“Good.” He said simply. “I should be going then.”

Levi only had the time to stand up before Petra sat on the bed and grabbed his wrist. “Wait. You don’t have to answer, but… why did you do it?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Even if his heart was beating too fast for comfort, he spoke calmly. “When I noticed my hand was already doing that.”

This time it was Petra the one who didn’t know what to say. She knew Levi wasn’t lying, he wasn’t the type to. “I see.” She sounded disappointed.

“What were you expecting to hear?”

“I’m not sure myself. Maybe anything but what you said.”

Clearly not understanding her, Levi tilted his head. “Are you sure you’re fully awake?”

“I am, but don’t mind me. I’m just tired.”

Levi hesitated but finally decided to let her be. Though instead of leaving her to sleep, he decided that was a good moment to tell Petra about what her father said. They were alone, and it was very unlikely for someone to knock on her door that late at night.

He sat on the bed again. “I need to tell you something.” He said, looking at the floor. “But if you’re tired, it can wait.”

Suddenly feeling refreshed, Petra shook her head. “I’m awake enough. You can tell me.”

“Just when we got back from our last expedition,” He started slowly. “Your father got me in the streets.”

“M-my father?”

“Uh-huh. He told me you were old enough to marry, implying you should leave the Survey Corps.”

“How dare he?!” Petra’s face turned angry. “I told him several times I didn’t–”

“But,” He interrupted her. “Even if it was between lines, he said he respected your decision of… _devoting your life to me._ ”

Petra’s jaw dropped and her face went crimson red. Levi didn’t say a thing, waiting for her to process the information. Once she assimilated it, Petra covered her face with her hands. “How can he be such a blabber. You of all people weren’t supposed to know I said that.”

Levi let a low chuckle as he turned his face to look at her. “Actually, I’m glad he told me. But I would rather have heard it from you. If you father wanted you to retire, why didn’t you tell me? You know I would’ve talked to him.”

“He would’ve told you the exact same thing.”

“I can pretend I never heard it, you know.” He said reassuringly. “If that puts your worries at ease.”

With a sigh, Petra smiled sadly. “I was thinking about your worries rather than mine. I don’t want this to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable? Why?”

“Because,” Petra said in a serious tone. “Now you’re aware of my feelings for you. And as I expected, they’re unrequited.”

Levi’s heart started beating like crazy. Petra really _did_ have feelings for him. “Who says they’re unrequited?”

“Well, you don’t look like you’re very happy about my indirect confession.”

“If I’m honest, I thought your father wanted to play match-making to get you married. So if you didn’t want to quit the Survey Corps to marry, the best _match_ , for lack of a better word, would be me.”

“I won’t deny it could be the case… partly at least. But I never expected he would tell you the exact same words I used.” She looked away. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Petra.” Levi’s hand went to her chin, and he turned her face to look at him. “I want to hear it from you, look at me. Do you have feelings for me?”

Not moving an inch, Petra didn’t hesitate when she answered, her ginger eyes fixed on his grey ones. “Yes.”

Levi’s hands went the back of Petra’s head, and giving her plenty of time to pull back in case she wanted to, he gently pushed her head until their lips crashed against each other. Petra took a few seconds to react, melting into the kiss the moment she assimilated it was really happening.

Levi slowly pulled back first and looked at Petra, trying to read her eyes. She was flushed, surprised… and excited. Pulling him by his jacket, Petra made them both land on her bed as she kissed him again, him on top of her, her tongue immediately wanting to enter Levi’s mouth. Levi opened his mouth to give her access, his hands at either side of Petra’s head to support his weight.

One of his hands went underneath her shirt, earning a low whine from Petra. After blindly kicking off his own boots, one of Levi’s legs went to press between Petra’s thighs, making her instantly push Levi’s shoulders back the enough to break the kiss.

“Captain–”

“Don’t you want this?” Levi’s voice was highly aroused, but still he asked with concern.

“I was about to ask the same question.”

“Do you think I’ll be in this state if I didn’t want it?” Levi was flushed, aroused and breathing heavily. Petra didn’t notice it that moment, but there was a bulge in his pants. “I want you, Petra.”

Burying her hand in Levi’s raven hair, Petra looked at him in the eyes. “I want you too. Never in my wildest dream I would’ve imagined it would be reciprocated.”

Levi chuckled at her comment, his right hand putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Well this is way better than a dream isn’t it?” Without giving her any time to answer, Levi went to attack her neck. He was impatient. He wanted to make her his. Levi didn’t say a word, but it’d be the same if he had yelled those things at her; Petra could feel it from the way he was handling her.

Levi’s neck kisses became strong enough to leave a mark, biting and sucking all over it. Meanwhile, one of his hands went underneath her shirt and unclasped her bra. Both of his thumbs pressed and caressed one of her nipples in a tortuous slow circular movement, making Petra shiver and start to moan. Leaving her neck, Levi let the place he assaulted aching after giving it a long lick.

Her hands went to pull his jacket off, throwing it without looking where. Petra was aware Levi was a _very_ neat person, so she wondered if having his clothes on the floor would bother him. He didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Her hands then started to wander on his torso until she grabbed the zipper of his trousers, pulling it down. “Impatient, are we?” He smirked.

They heard a noise outside. Someone was walking up the stairs, probably Hange. Though that didn’t make Levi stop, his leg grinding against her crotch harder than the first time. Petra was starting to be loud, and as her free hand went to cover her mouth, Levi’s hand grabbed her wrist before she could reach it. “But Cap–” Levi silenced her with a kiss.

“No honorifics in bed today. Just say Levi.” As one of Levi’s hands blindly unbuttoned her trousers, the other one went to shove two fingers inside her mouth. “Suck them.” He growled. Doing as she was told, Petra licked his fingers until they were covered in her saliva. “This will keep your mouth shut for a moment. And now these can go inside you better.” He said while pulling his fingers out of her mouth.

Petra held her breath as his hand slid inside her panties, his fingers wandered until they found her sweet spot. Petra moaned with her mouth closed, as she buried her head on his shoulder, trying to muffle her sounds. Though Levi seemed pleased with them, fingering her even harder, his digits coating with her juices. She couldn’t be wetter by then, his fingers easily sliding in and out of her until he noticed her walls were starting to contract around him. Earning a whine from Petra, he stopped, pulling his fingers out of her.

Mesmerized, Petra couldn’t take her eyes off Levi slowly licking his own fingers, and just when she came back to reality, she heard his shirt, trousers and underwear being thrown on the floor before he was suddenly over her again. Petra mimicked him, timidly taking off her own shirt and tossing it aside along with her bra, followed by her trousers and panties. Feeling shy all of a sudden, she started to tremble and weakly tried to cover her body, turning her face away.

Levi couldn’t take how cute Petra was. Trying to ease her nervousness, his mouth went to her ear, his lips brushing it as he spoke. “Don’t be ashamed.” He gave a long, reassuring kiss on her ear. “Let me see and touch your body.”

When Levi noticed Petra was calmed enough, his hands started trailing all over her body, not leaving an inch of it untouched. By reflex, Petra uselessly tried to evade his touches. In order to distract her from his hands, Levi went to her neck, softly licking it and leaving wet open-mouthed kisses there. Petra’s entire body tensed up when he reached her naked breasts, her hands instinctively holding his wrists, but not restraining him from moving his hands. Levi’s mouth moved from her neck to her breasts, softly sucking and biting her nipples.

“Levi…” Petra faintly breathed his name. At it, he suddenly stopped for a moment, not moving an inch. Just when Petra thought she had done something wrong, he resumed what he was doing more intensely than before. Her hands went to his head, trying to not be so rough when grabbing his hair, earning a pleasured groan from Levi. His lips left her nipple as he held one of her hands, pressing a long kiss on her middle finger as he locked eyes with her.

Before Petra’s mind could process what that meant, she felt her legs being suddenly spread. Shame stroke her instantly. “Levi... ahm...”

“Getting shy on me again?” Levi smirked a bit darkly. “It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it?”

When Petra opened her mouth to complain, Levi thrusted in, slowly first, waiting for her to get used to it. Petra’s open mouth let a pleasurable gasp while her eyes rolled back and closed shut. Levi didn’t stop until being fully inside of her. She started to breathe heavily, whining a bit at the sudden pain, though it was quickly substituted by an overwhelming pleasure.

“Levi… Move…” Grinding against her, he forced himself even deeper, Petra trembling at the sensation. “Please.”

He breathed heavily through his nose. “Who am I to deny you.”

Levi started thrusting, his gentleness vanishing with each thrust. Petra had to bite down on her teeth to not let out louder sounds than the chocked ones her throat was already holding back. When she noticed Levi’s intense stare, she covered her face with her forearms, feeling incredibly shy and unable to look at him.

“Don’t hide yourself from me.” Levi said between continuous thrusts and troubled breathing. “I want to look at you.” She felt a hand on her wrist and resisted a bit at first, but Levi ended up moving her arms away from covering her face, her eyes slowly opening. She noticed he was looking at her in the eye despite of the darkness in the room; stormy grey eyes, narrowing because of the pleasurable sensation that grew with each thrust. Feeling shy under his stare, she looked away. “Petra,” He breathed her name. “Look at me.”

“I-it’s… so embarrassing…” She grumbled.

“You have nothing to be ashamed about.” His husky voice said as one of his hands turned her head and gently lifted her chin. “Every single inch of you is gorgeous.”

Flustered and incredibly aroused, Petra pushed his head down with her hand until they kissed again, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts. He let a loud and pleasurable moan inside the kiss, not expecting that movement from her.

It felt incredibly good for both of them. Without giving him enough time to react, she immediately supported her weight on the mattress by pressing her elbows against it as she started to thrust him back. He resumed his thrusts with greater intensity and violence, barely controlling himself by then. After they broke the kiss, Petra heard him cursing in low voice while panting, probably for being very close to coming.

His hands grabbed her inner thighs so hard she whined, but mixed with all the pleasurable, intense and desperate mess they were making, it felt amazing. Petra threw her head back as she reached her limit, letting out lewd cries as her whole body twitched, her insides squeezing Levi so hard she heard a long and breathless grunt stuck on his throat.

His hands moved to grab her hair from its roots with such passion that left Petra’s still-in-bliss being even dizzier. Holding the back of her head within his grip on her hair, Levi smashed their lips together in a suffocating kiss, while he gave the last thrusts which made him reach his limit. Levi groaned from the pleasure inside her mouth and parted the kiss by abruptly pulling himself back, soon enough to not come inside her, tainting one of her aching thighs instead.

While they recovered her breaths, Levi let himself fall on the bed beside Petra, making sure she was alright before pulling her into an embrace. Petra buried her head in his chest, raising her head enough to reach his neck, leaving soft kisses on it. “Wow.” She just said.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Was I too hard?”

“The enough to know I’ll feel sore tomorrow, but it felt good. Don’t worry.”

“Alright.” Stroking her hair, he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Do you need anything?” He asked, his voice with an evident hint of concern.

“I would love to sleep, but I bet you need to change the sheets before that.”

“If you don’t mind, I would be really grateful.”

With a giggle, Petra raised her head and leaned in to kiss him. “I don’t mind.”

The first thing Levi did before changing the sheets when they got up, was cleaning her. With one of her handkerchiefs, he carefully cleaned her thighs. Since her body was sensitive, Petra shivered slightly at the touch. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” She nodded quickly. “My body is still sensitive, but that’s it. You?”

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Folding the handkerchief, he then put back his underwear and went to Petra’s drawers, giving her clean panties and bras.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go and fetch clean clothes for yourself?” She asked while helping him change the sheets.

“I’d rather not leave your room right now. I admit I wouldn’t normally sleep in my dirty underwear, but changing the sheets will do enough for now.”

“Aww, you’ll leave your cleaning habits apart because you want to stay with me.” Petra teased, lying again on her bed and pulling him by his arm to lie with her. “You really do have feelings for me.”

“Do I have to sleep in my dirty clothes to prove it?” Levi asked with an amused tone while he covered them both with the sheets.

Petra’s head rested on his torso, a warm and happy smile on her face. “No, but that definitely means something.”

Levi chuckled, his hand stroking her hair again. “You’re really something else.”

“Maybe, but you still love me.”

“Love.” Levi breathed deeply through his nose, meditating about her words. “Yeah. I love you.”

With her head under his chin, Petra closed her eyes, drifting to sleep in Levi’s arms. “I love you too.” Basking themselves in that moment and forgetting about the rest of the world, they felt happy.


End file.
